Adriana-111 (LHF)
, |birth=*June 2, 2511 |death= |gender=*Female |height=*6 feet 8 inches (unarmored) *6 feet 12 inches (armored) |mass=*87.5 kg / 193.2 lbs (unarmored) *440.7 kg / 971.6 lbs (armored) |hair=*Dark Brown |eyes=*Light Blue |spartantag=*111 |service= |branch=*UNSC Navy ** |group=* |rank=* Petty Officer Second Class |specialty=*Marksmanship and Close-Quarters-Battle }} Adriana Pezal, is a and a member of . Adriana has a very close relationship with Jai-006 and Mike-120, however has a hard time acknowledging Jai's leadership role for Gray Team. She fought alongside Jai-006 during the and assisted UNSC forces during the . After successfully beating the Covenant on the , a / designed asteroid colony, she and Gray Team later disappeared and was classified as Missing in Action. On the contrary however, they were reassigned to a new mission given by Fleet Admiral Preston Cole himself, where they used recently intercepted coordinates that led the Spartans to a shield world, a Forerunner construct containing many , and ancient secrets locked away as old as one-hundred thousand years. As Adriana and her comrades adventure through the biomes of Icarus, they're thrown into the middle of an ancient war, still ongoing. And when a very well known enemy arrives to claim the vast wealth of knowledge and technology for themselves, Adriana and Gray Team are caught in between their survival and the outbreak of a even far greater conflict with mass extinction possibilities. Background Early life Adriana was born to high-middle class parents on the slightly peaceful colony of . Her father was a doctor to the Port Vernon Mercy Hospital, who narrowly survived a miscalculated shelling of the hospital due to bad intelligence reports during the city's battle between independent forces and the UNSC. The attack claimed the lives of over three hundred patients and medical staff and injured an additional seven hundred. Adriana's mother and father decided that they had seen enough fighting and decided to relocate into the country-side and live there. For the last few months before she was conscripted, she had helped her mother work on a newly built farm, and eventually grew into a small agricultural center with a population just shy of a hundred residents. Adriana's father later died due to complications with his lungs who had been damaged with soot and dust when he survived the artillery strike, and had gone unnoticed for half a year. Training When Adriana was abducted by the and conscripted into the on the colony of , she met another trainee and future friend, Jai-006. Adriana and Jai met when she found him attempted to sneak out of the military complex. She aided him by giving him a paperclip that she had hidden under her tongue to use as a lockpick. Afterward they became close friends who would both try to escape together, and adopted many new strategies each one more effective but always resulting in failure. Opposite to Jai's desires, she attempted to escape not for being free, but to display a theatrical act of rebellion against her instructors. Formation of Gray Team When Jai was offered the chance to quit the program and undergo risky memory loss, Adriana was the sole reason why Jai had remained in the program. She and Jai would attempt one more escape effort, but they both decided to turn back. When they returned, they were introduced to Micheal, another escapee who was responsible of destroying a Pelicans thanks to his remarkable technological expertise. Human-Covenant War As a Spartan, Adriana is described as being a very skilled marksman. Her weapons of choice of were often the and the but never quite met to standards of 's skills, however she is also very fond of using the for it's range and three-round burst fire rate. She has participated in the , and the . She was also present during the Battle of the Rubble. Battle of the Rubble (November 16, 2535 - November 26, 2535) Adriana, Mike and Jai were sent to the Rubble on reports that navigational data being held there was at risk of falling to the hands of the Covenant Empire. She took an interest in the man , in which Jai did not as he could not trust him with Insurrectionist ties. On the Rubble when Delgado was attacked by a group of Kig-Yar, she saved him from almost being killed, and hands him a device that will contact her and the rest of the team if he feels that his life is in danger and the protection of the nav data could not be kept safe, she also tells him to keep the location and information of Gray Team a secret from the security personnel on the Rubble. Delgado meets Adriana again at a , where he tells her that he has been gathering up information that within the is trying to sell the database to the Kig-Yar. When a group of Insurrectionists overheard their conversation, they attacked Adriana and Delgado. Adriana quickly took care of the men and after saving Ignatio again, she took him to the Spartan's . Adriana discovers that Peter Bonifacio has betrayed Delgado and attempted to kill him so that the Rubble will never know. During the raid of the Kig-Yar ship, Infinite Spoils, Adriana sneaks up to Bonifacio and disables his with the Petya's weapons. She boards the Distancia and uses to force Bonifacio to give up the data. He complies and is allowed to jettison through the escape pod. After that, she retrieves the navigational data and returns back to the . Adriana and Jai then assisted Marines and ODSTs in destroying a Covenant on the nearby planet of . They aid them by placing charges on Anti-Aircraft batteries and planting a nuclear warhead to destroy the Redoubt. The resulting blast severely damages the habitat and destroys the Kig-Yar base near it as well as destroying much of their fleet. Debriefing (November 27, 2535) Gray Team comes to the colony of Falaknuma where UNSC forces guided what was left of the Rubble. However, the remnants of the Rubble disintegrated around the planet and forced the inhabitants to live in refugee camps on the colony. The same day, they filed their reports and as well as a requisition for a UNSC Prowler to continue fighting the Covenant abroad. , agree to the requisition and assigns them a new task, discovered by the work of military code-breakers who traced coordinates to an unknown location. Battle of Icarus (November 29, 2535 - February 13, 2536) Main Article - Halo: Icarus (LHF) Landfall Adriana is woken up to the collision alarm going off and the shipborne AI reporting that an object has forced the ship out of slipspace. When she gets to the bridge of the ship, Micheal and Jai are already there. She asks what is happening, and Mike only reply was that the ship's slipspace drive and engines have been disabled by something, inside the planet. .]] When the prowler been safely grounded on the world's surface, Adriana and the others set out for a large building complex off in the distance on the other side of the valley the Memphis Belle had landed. The building instantly reminded Adriana of another on Harvest. When they entered the building, Jai was cut off from the others and forced to find a way out on his own. Adriana and Mike continued the other way believing they had found an exit for Jai. Instead they found a large corridor going down the complex. Adriana had thought she saw something move in the dark corners below, but Mike quickly waved her off. When Mike found what seemed like a doorway, he pressed a series of holographic buttons, the door opened into a scene of horror. When Mike tried to radio Jai, there was no answer. Adriana and Mike had returned to the ship when they noticed that several large pylons were expanding into the sky some five miles off. Once the pylons discontinued to move, they each individually shot up into the sky and stretched out toward the opposite end of the inside-out world. The event was actually a form of alarm system, alerting the other side that containment protocol had been breached and the parasite had escaped to the surface. The valley began to swarm with Forerunner machines and Flood lifeforms erupting into one large engagement. Adriana and Mike ran for the Memphis Belle, and were forced to take off or risk losing the ship. While airborne, Roslin was able to detect Jai's whereabouts, however the signal was jumping from one location to other, she was unable to get a strong lock and therefore forced to cease the search, instead Adriana and Mike left the ship and continued the search on the ground. As they approached another door, this time however, as they attempted to open the door, they were teleported by Minor Occurrence. A hologram projection of the monitor then met Adriana and Mike, they agreed to aid the Monitor in setting up an ambush of a Covenant supply outpost, to weaken the Covenant's possibility of establishing a stable foothold on the shield world. When the ambush proved a success, the two Spartans were teleported back to the Memphis Belle, where they recorded their encounters with Roslinand continuation for the search of Jai. Awakening Uprising Containment Epilogue Crisis on Jacinto Main Article - Halo: Storm & Elegy (LHF) Nios Moon Anomaly Main Article - Halo: Discovery (LHF) Justice Main Article - Halo: Justice (LHF) Personality Adriana is different than most Spartans. She does not adhere to standard protocol and the chain of command. She is not above openly questioning her commanding officer, or even contemplating taking a UNSC ship without clearance. She does not mind being out of her armor, where most other Spartans say that they feel exposed or naked when they are not in their armor, like agoraphobia. After the sterilization of Icarus, Adriana began receiving unusual dream sequences, dream states such as being overwhelmed by Flood lifeforms and being left for dead on the Forerunner shield world. This caused her to develop a tone of hostility with Jai's command of the Spartan team and became ever so more leading her to go AWOL to pursue her own desires. Behind the Scenes Adriana is a member of the Pezal family, from the European nation of Austria. The Pezal family was one of the first colonists of . Adriana's live-action appearance is based off of Antje Traue, a German actress. Quotes List of appearances Adriana is first introduced in the canon story, Halo: The Cole Protocol, as is the main POV character for all four novels of the Equilibrium Universe. * - first appearance * - mentioned *Halo: Icarus (LHF) **Chapter I **Chapter III **Chapter VII *Halo: Storm & Elegy (LHF) *Halo: Discovery (LHF) (fanon) *Halo: Justice (LHF) (fanon) Category:Gray Team (LHF) Category:LHF Characters